05052090 EOD A-Yankee
590 KF and NH NH: So you take me on a camping trip. KF: To be fair, with you it's convenient. NH: Oh, Way Beyond, yeah. I suppose it is. The location out here is nice too, you can see the sunset on the horizon from this hill. KF: I'm glad the drive out here wasn't that bad. NH: I'm surprised your car took you as far as it did, even on dirt roads. KF: Never doubt the Shadow AE86. NH: Look, I know I should have asked this earlier to you rather than now. Tent's set up, sun's going down, and dinner's cooking and all, but why did you plan this trip? KF: Let me ask you something first, why did you accept? NH: Because I thought it would be fun, with you. With anyone else I almost expect it to feel like a chore. KF: Ha ha, I understand what you mean by that. Our line of work can sometimes be like camping out and we're used to that with certain people we're close to. NH: Come on, answer my question now. KF: I asked you to join me on this trip because while for you it seems like we broke up a year ago for me it's been several decades. NH: I never really thought about that much, admittedly. KF: Most likely because I've done a good job at covering when I hop dimensions and time. I know that with the first day of this trip today it's mostly been silent compliance up until this point but I was waiting for us to settle down, eat, and relax before bringing this up. As you can imagine I've had a lot of time to reflect in my several decades of wandering. Nomadic as I travel from dimension to dimension, universe to universe, and more. NH: What's on your mind? KF: I can only be grateful that your cooperation and friendliness has reached out to me this evening. NH: What I've learned in the same feeling of decades passing is that you can't really be mad at someone for long if you truly want them to stay around. We're all prone to emotions and all that. KF: Which is why in that time, I spent thinking about how immature I was before I died. More towards the last few months there I was less so but I always tried to remain upbeat only to lash my frustration out at you and everyone else. I was a fool to think I could block out all of the harsh memories I had made ever since first meeting you in that solitary room in France only four years ago. NH: Come to think of it, they way you talk is entirely different. Before it would sound like you spoke the first logical thing on your mind or not at all, but now it sounds like... KF: Sounds like what? NH: It sounds like your thoughts are filtered through years of experience, both exciting and tragic. I don't really know, that's the best way I can describe it. KF: Like instead of trying to be witty or agreeable I speak smarter? NH: I'm not really sure, but you also just sound different too. Calmer than you used to be. KF: Any one of those we've known all this time, like Aki, Ren, or Ashton, would also say something similar with the added notion that I've grown to be something amazing. Either that be my personality now or only because of SDR I can't say. Like before I only did what was legally right because it was my orders to, but now as my very own powers surge around me I only look head on with a face of serious confidence towards all those with malicious intent. I don't say that as a hypothetical, I've actually been told that. NH: The aura around you now is totally different from before. Can I be honest with you, no matter how hurtful it might seem? KF: Try me. NH: Before I felt like you were somewhat of a liability to me, just around because I felt guilty of what happened to your friends and it got in the way of actually getting to know you or match the feeling you probably felt towards me when we were together. KF: Back then I had feared that was the case, so I took the more responsible path and broke up our relationship. Back then, though, I guarantee I didn't do it good enough to justify to my standards now. NH: But now I get this feeling around you that, well, you've grown up. It's kinda weird because you look exactly the same as then. SDR: Sorry to interrupt but the food got a bit burnt, so I fixed it back up a bit! I'll just leave it here. KF: Do keep the fire going if you can, both of you. : KF winks at NH NH: Yeah, it's getting dark now. KF: Your ability certainly makes a trip like this really easy. You could plan a camping trip at any time you wanted, just need to get food! NH: Even then hunting isn't impossible. KF: You still have the same compound bow from long ago, I bet. NH: I do. Hey, Kari? KF: What is it? NH: Why do you always wear the same clothes over that sneaking suit? KF: It's easier that way when I'm wandering about, regardless of dimension. You never know what you'll get into next. NH: It didn't really occur to me until now since you're actually wearing more comfortable clothes right now. KF: You'd be surprised what you can find comfortable when you wear it for so long. NH: Do you mind while you're staying in our home dimension that you wear a change of clothes or something like the rest of us? KF: Aki always wears that uniform of hers around here and you don't hear any objections from me. Why do you ask? NH: Don't you get bored of wearing the same thing every day? Sometimes you would put together a nice outfit even back then. That and, well, you're prettier when you do. KF: Are you hitting on me? NH: I'm just saying. KF: Did I hear you right, did I just hear the stubborn, bottled up Nate Hamilton say that I'm pretty? NH: Maybe. KF: If you're this bold then maybe I really do have a different aura around me. NH: Man I'm sure glad it's a warm day today otherwise right now we'd be starting to get cold. KF: Well if you must know, I brought a change of clothes just in case and they're just as comfortable looking. : NH blushes and looks away KF: You want to know why I chose this place in particular? NH: Because Montana and the surrounding states have good camping locations? KF: Well apparently anywhere in northern United States does, but not exactly. SDR, replay. : SDR flies forwards towards the hillside facing the sunset in the horizon as a digital timer forms on the bandana part of her forehead, counting back one year KF: I came here once and did the same thing, looking towards the sunset at dusk from this hillside, one year ago. : SDR then takes the form of KF from one year ago but still retaining the digital timer, showing KF sitting with her knees in her arms on the grassy hill facing away from KF and NH dressed in her old Stygian uniform KF: Would you like to know what it is I had been thinking about? NH: At this point I'm wondering what other weird things Sweet Dreams can do that I don't know about yet. What is it you were thinking about, then? KF: I was thinking about what to do with my life as I was fully under the will of Katya and could sit around killing myself to pass time as I'd only reawaken moments later every time. I was hopeless and pitiful back then. You can still see the sadness on my face as it sits before us. Back then I thought my life was over. It wasn't until much later that I'd realize what it meant to truly stand proud and carry on, to live not just for yourself but for those around you. To live as an example for others and as a beacon of hope for those also in rough times in their lives. To offer the helping hand when others need it, like for you in the Aether or anyone else that I've shown this resolve to through actions recently. NH: You really have changed so much. KF: I discovered this feeling of hope when Sweet Dreams first showed me she had the potential to grow with me, and when I stabbed myself with that arrow I knew from there the both of us were heading into a future to look up to. NH: You know, that really is inspiring. : SDR still as KF in the past and with the digital timer on her forehead turns to NH SDR: It's Sweet Dreams Requiem to you, "pal"! : SDR returns to her normal self and rushes back to tend to the fire NH: She's like a more upbeat version of you. KF: I can be upbeat still, in a more mature way nowadays. NH: Not like that! Just, like yes you're positive and optimistic but she's straight up goofy. Not dumb, though. KF: If she were dumb then that would mean I am too. NH: I prefer to be honest with you still, but dumb is something you're not. KF: I don't mean to sound cocky but I'd sure hope I'm not dumb. NH: You really are someone different now, huh. KF: Even against the fate of gods, stand up against the world even if despair beckons you. NH: See, you back then would not have said something like that. KF: If you can inspire yourself to keep moving on then you can inspire others to do the same, maybe even inspire them to assist you. : SDR turns around slightly and smiles, then dissipates leaving KF and NH alone NH: I'm glad you feel you can tell me all this. KF: To be honest it's because I thought I left you with the thought that I was still that pitiful being that I used to be. I wanted to show you that that is not what I am anymore. NH: Not only that but I can just tell you've changed. Set aside how you act and your body language, but you even stand up taller too. KF: You see I wouldn't have noticed that myself. NH: And you're still just as hot. KF: Oh. NH: All that's happened in how you behave now has been for the better. From how you talk I can tell you're wiser, from how you act I can tell you're smarter, from how you solve others' problems I can tell you're someone different, and from how you stand up proudly in times of distress I can tell you're going to live forever. KF: Wow, I wasn't expecting all of this from you. You of all people. I just thought this trip would be a nice way to speak to each other honestly. NH: It is, I mean everything I'm saying. KF: Now it's my turn to blush, please Nate I hear stuff like that a lot but from you I feel like I get butterflies in my stomach. NH: I, oh. Sorry. KF: You're forgiven. : KF and NH smile at each other NH: Not that the bandana isn't cool or anything but your smile looks much happier when you're not wearing it, like right now. KF: I've gone so far with it on that I can't give up now! After all when I'm stern it makes me look much more serious on the contrary! : The two laugh at KF's remark NH: Hey Kari? KF: What's up? NH: Do you think there's any chance for us- KF: In getting back together? NH: I'm curious. I hope that we can spend the rest of this trip getting to know each other better. KF: I...hope so too. NH: You don't have to sit so far away from me, I'm not upset with you or anything. KF: I didn't think you were, but, okay. : KF moves in closer, leaning on NH's shoulder NH: Talking things through really does do wonders after all. KF: You realize this now? NH: Maybe I did, maybe I've changed too. KF: What changed you for the better then, huh? NH: You did. From what I hear you've shown a new resolve to Ashton, Ren, and Aki in the last month or two, and now I guess it's my turn. I'm happy for you, Kari, and all you've done for us. All that you've shown us. KF: I, thank you. NH: You really are something else. : end 'Other Cached Data' Category:Bypassed Files